


Glass Ceiling

by rhysgore



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Rhys is a great friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he'd gone through to secure the position promised to him flashed before his eyes- bribing, bargaining, backstabbing- and with it came the crushing realization that it had all been for nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my...........self. I have sinned. Whoops.

Vazquez was still talking. The smarmy bastard was sitting on the corner of the desk that was now his, in the office that was now his, and talking down to Rhys like he ran the place. Which in this instance, Rhys had to grudgingly admit was actually the case.

It wasn't fair.

Rhys' hands curled into fists by his sides as he tried to ignore Vasquez boasting. Everything he'd gone through to secure the position promised to him flashed before his eyes- bribing, bargaining, backstabbing- and with it came the crushing realization that it had all been for nothing. He'd gotten a glimpse of success, and nothing more. Everything he and his friends had done-

Oh god. His friends. They were going to be crushed.

Vaughn and Yvette had gotten involved in this voluntarily, and Rhys hadn't forced them to do anything that they truly didn't want to, but they had made sacrifices too. Sometimes big ones. For their eventual benefit, yes, but mainly so Rhys could reach the top. Which he hadn't.

"Rhys? Hey, are you in there? You should listen to me while I'm condescending to you, you know," Vasquez said, with a smirk that was somehow audible.

Rhys looked up, meeting his eyes, projecting as much bitterness as he could manage into his glare. And as he stared down the rival who had taken his hopes and dashed them unceremoniously to pieces, Rhys came to a realization.

He thought he'd done every single dirty, underhanded thing he possibly could to get to where he was, but there was one thing Rhys hadn't tried yet.

_Oh god no. That's disgusting,_ the more rational side of his mind said, despising the mere kernel of an idea that had popped into Rhys' mind. The more emotional side immediately conjured up an image of what Vaughn's face would look like when Rhys gave him the bad news.

"I think," Rhys ventured, "that you could regret not considering my full potential."

Vazquez raised an eyebrow. It made him look like even more of a tool, somehow.

"What 'potential'? From the position you're in right now, it's pretty obvious that you're going nowhere, fast." Well, at the very least he seemed mildly curious.

Rhys swallowed hard, and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"I mean, I can do things for you. You, specifically. Stuff that no one else would do," he said, in a tone he hoped came across as coy. As he spoke, Rhys spread his legs out and thrust his chest out. A pink flush of embarrassment lit up his face as he presented himself. "Whatever you want."

Vazquez, miraculously, was speechless for an entire 10 seconds. He looked Rhys up and down, assessing the pretty package laid out for him, and let out a low whistle.

"Rhys, if you wanted a promotion this badly, why didn't you just say something?" His voice had dropped significantly, sounding almost husky. He'd gotten the message. "Get up. Come over here."

Numbly, Rhys did as he was told, standing up and walking over to the back of Vasquez's desk. Vazquez smiled in a manner that reminded Rhys vaguely of a spiderant about to eat its own babies, put his hands on Rhys' shoulders, turned him around, and pushed him downwards until his chest was pressed against the desk.

"Good boy." Rhys felt hands on his ass and hips, fingers reaching around to cup the front of his pants and undo his belt. When he heard the click of his belt clasp being undone, it hit Rhys just what exactly he was about to do.

_I'm about to fuck my boss for a promotion._

The idea was simultaneously exciting and sickening to him.

Vasquez pulled down Rhys' pants just enough to expose his ass, and groped it aggressively. He pressed the tent in his slacks to Rhys' bare backside, grinding steadily.

"No underwear today, huh? You weren't expecting to have to do this, were you?" His voice was thick with arousal.

"N-no." Rhys cursed himself for his stutter, and shook his head aggressively. He supposed that if he'd done this with anyone besides Vasquez, it might have actually been hot. He'd fantasized about being bent over a desk before, but always with someone else. That one guy who worked in HR with the broad shoulders and pretty eyes. That woman with the attractive smile who sometimes sat near his table in the cafeteria. Jack, most often.

A thread of heat made its way through Rhys' body, making his cock perk up slightly.

It hadn't escaped Vasquez's notice. One of his wandering hands grabbed Rhys' crotch none too gently, then tugged his pants off just enough to expose his growing hardness.

"Someone's excited," he said, pressing his own still-clothed erection further against Rhys. "Can't keep lil' Rhys waiting, can we?"

Rhys opened his mouth to object to the term "little", but before he could say anything, he felt a hand spreading his ass open, and the sensation of a slick finger pushing into him. A gasp of surprise escaped his lips before he could stop it.

_Where did he get lube from?_ Rhys thought as the first finger was joined by a second, stretching him and scissoring him. _Does he just keep it in his office in case-_

His thoughts were abruptly cut short when the digits inside of him crooked slightly and he saw stars. His spine went rigid, and when Vasquez hit the same spot again, he let out a low moan.

“You like that, huh?” Vazquez practically cooed, massaging the spot. Rhys brought an arm in front of him, biting his hand to keep from articulating any reaction to the sensation, but Vasquez grabbed his wrist and wrenched it away from him. “C’mon, I wanna hear you. Tell me you like it.”

“I…” Rhys hesitated, gasping at each twitch of the fingers inside of him.

“Speak up a little, will you? You can’t be a good employee if you mumble all the time. Hyperion is a place for the confident.” Vazquez slid a third finger into him, pulling them in an out at an even pace.

“I… I…” There was no possible way for Rhys to leave this office with both his career and his pride intact. He had realized this a while ago. “I... like it.”

Vasquez made a noise halfway between a grunt of approval and a groan of satisfaction, and slid his fingers out of Rhys, who shivered. The sudden absence of anything inside of him made him feel oddly empty, and drew his attention to the fact that his cock was now standing fully at attention, aching and leaking. When had he gotten this turned on?

Rhys heard the sound of a zipper being undone, the shifting of fabric, and felt something warm and blunt press up against his stretched out hole for a second before Vasquez unceremoniously shoved himself in. He bottomed out with a low moan and a few choice swear words, hips pressed against Rhys’ ass.

“Ahh, fuck. That’s good. That’s so good,” Vasquez hissed, gripping Rhys’ hips with his hands hard enough that his nails dug into the delicate skin. “Damn, you’re so tight. How does a slut like you stay this tight?” His cock wasn’t particularly big (Rhys would have put money on his own being larger if asked to bet), but it was still larger than his fingers had been, and rock hard.

“I am not a-” he gasped as Vasquez pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in again. “I’m not a slut.”

Vasquez gave a short bark of laughter at this absurdity. “You honestly expect me to believe that? You’re selling your body for a promotion, and enjoying it.”

A hand moved from Rhys’ waist to between his shoulders, pushing him down and holding him there. The desk beneath him dug into his hipbones as Vasquez plowed him, hard, sloppy, and fast. He wasn’t particularly rhythmic with his thrusts, but Rhys pushed his ass back insistently anyways, trying to take him deeper each time. It had been a long time since he’d fucked anyone, Rhys realized. His frustration had built up to ready-to-burst levels and he was desperate for a release.

“You’re really enjoying it, aren’t you?” Rhys bit his lip to contain his moans, and felt Vasquez start to slow down behind him. “Hey! Hey, I wanna hear you.” The hand still gripping Rhys’ hip let go to give his ass a hard smack. “C’mon, baby. Open up.”

“I…I’m enjoying it.” Rhys felt his face go even redder than it had been, but was duly rewarded when Vasquez started to pick up the pace again.

“Say that you like it.”

“I like it,” Rhys said, voice cracking, shame burning against the cool metal pressed to his cheek. The head of his cock was rubbing against the underside of the desk, and the friction was enough to put him on edge, but not enough to get him over the top. He wanted to come. He wanted this to be over. He wanted-

“Say that you love my cock,” Vasquez grunted, slamming himself in and out with force that Rhys knew was going to make him sore later on. “C’mon, say it!”

“I-I love it, oh god. I love your cock, I want it so bad," Rhys gasped. His legs were shaking, his own arousal still untouched and needy. "I need your fat cock inside of me," he said, babbling.

"Good slut," Vasquez growled, and grabbed Rhys' cock, stroking it roughly up and down.

After that, it didn't take Rhys long to come. He moaned loudly and painted Vasquez's hand with stripes of white, and then shivered against the desk as Vasquez continued to fuck his overstimulated hole. As he came down from his orgasm, Rhys started to feel disgusted with himself, and that disgust grew into full-on self loathing when Vasquez gave a long groan of pleasure and came inside of him.

Vasquez pulled out, and gave Rhys' ass another firm smack.

"Mm, we did good here today, kid," he said, voice even more insufferably smug post-coitus. "You're gonna go far in life with that kind of work ethic, you know." Rhys wordlessly pulled up his pants and buckled his belt, making a mental note to clean himself up better as soon as possible. He could already feel come inside of his ass starting to leak out, and it was going to leave a gross wet spot that he would have to sit in if he didn't change.

Not meeting Vasquez's eyes, Rhys opened the door to the office, but didn't manage to leave before the man made one last remark.

"Oh, and Rhys? From now on, I expect you to report regularly to me. For performance assessments." The implications were none too subtle, but Vasquez had never been a particularly subtle man.

Face burning in shame, Rhys turned around, walked out, and shut the office door behind him as quickly and loudly as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @spookyjackwynand for more sin


End file.
